Larry the Lobster
by Fun-sized Friend
Summary: I wrote this for an assignment in my 9th grade english class... it's about a lobster, a cookie, a french fry, and an onion ring... and lots of psycho-ness! Rated T for safety because of murder and suicide. Please review, it's my first story!


**A/N: This was written a long time ago... My inspiration was that I went to a sea food restaurant, got this idea, and sorta went crazy with it... Thanks to my beta uptonmama, you rock!!**

Once upon a time, there was a lobster named Larry, his best friend was a peanut butter cookie everyone called Mac, no one knew

Once upon a time, there was a lobster named Larry, his best friend was a peanut butter cookie everyone called Mac, no one knew Mac's real name. One bright summer's morning Larry decided that today he was going to go on an adventure to explore the world outside of the lobster tank. You see Larry lived in a restaurant, he had never been chosen to be someone's meal because he was so small, he was about the size of a chicken's egg. Mac on the other hand also lived in the restaurant but he was a stale cookie dropped under one of the booth seats and forgotten. So he grabbed a helmet full of water and hopped out of the tank and made his way to Mac's house. Larry knocked on the door, made of a kid's menu, about five seconds later when no one answered Larry barged in being the impatient little sea critter he was. When he entered Mac's house he noticed that the room was in shambles. He crawled over to the kitchen and saw a glass of milk, a cookie's worst nightmare, on the glass of milk he saw a note: If you ever want to see your friend again come to the stove top at midnight. Signed, Fillip

"Gasp!" Fillip was Mac's old college buddy, why would he do something like this, thought Larry. Fillip was a French fry; from what Mac had told Larry Fillip was a kind and gentle piece of fried food. Though Larry knew you could never trust fried food, he learned that the hard way. Why, oh why, did he have to fall for the round perfection know as an onion ring, but her fried coating just shone like a star on a cool midsummer's night in the country from the lights in the alley behind the restaurant radiating down upon her! He saw that he only had ten minutes until midnight. He called Doggie Bag Cab, gave the address to the moldy half eaten hamburger and hoped he wasn't too late. The Doggie bag zoomed around isles filled with dust bunnies, leftovers, and kitchen utensils.

When he arrived at the bottom of the stove he gave the Doggie Bag driver a pickle, the modern currency of restaurant food. Larry quickly walked over to the small space between the counter and the stove near the wall there was a stair case small enough for the beings who lived in the restaurant after the workers left. Larry immediately started climbing, and then he wondered how a French fry could have carried a cookie that was much larger than him up those stairs. Larry knew that Fillip wasn't the only one on the stove and he knew that not everyone was going to make it out alive.

As Larry reached the top he saw Mac dangling over a boiling pot of milk, and as he stepped on to the stove he saw Fillip and Opal, the glorious onion ring that broke his rubber ducky. That's right Opal and Larry went way back, when Larry was just a wee lobster Opal visited the tank when she was an onion ring fresh from the fryer, Larry was just minding his own business and suddenly Opal ask if she could see his toy rubber ducky and then she broke it! Which is why Larry has never trusted fried food. Now as Larry gazed in shock the sight of Opal and Fillip he never saw the army of children's toys behind him until the was grabbed and hung above a boiling pot of water, a lobster's worst nightmare. At that Fillip let out a psychotic laugh and said, "Now that I have captured you Larry it's time for Camille to watch your imminent doom! Bwahahahahaha!"

"Who's Camille?" Larry asked confusedly.

"I am," Mac said sadly knowing that he had to explain this whole situation to Larry, "You see my mother was a bit loony so she thought I was a girl so she gave me a girl's name."

"Why didn't you tell me I thought we were best friends forever?!" Larry was hurt, why couldn't Mac, or should he say Camille, trust him?

"I'm sorry, it was embarrassing," Camille looked down as he said this. You see Camille didn't tell Fillip about his name either, and so he felt betrayed. Of course Fillip is also a bit of a loony himself.

"Now that that is all out in the open time to say good bye!" Fillip shouted in his deranged and squeaky voice. And with that Opal pulled a leaver and both Camille and Larry dropped into the liquid below them. Fillip watched as both sank to the bottom then both he and Opal threw themselves into the running fryer. By the time they were found all that was left were two indescribable black things, a boiled lobster, and a lumpy pile of mushy cookie stuck to the bottom of the pot.


End file.
